my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Leni Loud/Dumb Moments
This page is a comprehensive list of Leni Loud's dumb moments, sorted by episodes from the Shorts, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Season 4. Shorts Pilot *Leni doesn't know how to use the vacuum cleaner and calls it a "sucky thingy". Slice of Life *While trying to decide who gets the last slice of pizza, Leni tells Lisa they don't need caterpillars (calipers) and that they should split it evenly 40/40. Season 1 Left in the Dark *'Possible': Lincoln tries to get to the T.V. and shouts to Leni. She thinks there's a spider on her, and frantically rubs her head trying to get it off. Then Lincoln says there's actually a zit on the end of her nose. She runs off thinking she's a hideous monster. *When the lights go out, Leni thinks she has gone blind. *She thinks someone is touching her hand when she is actually touching her own hand. *When the lights are back on, she still thinks she's blind because her eyes are closed, but Lisa told her to open her eyes and she thinks it's a miracle. Heavy Meddle *She's looking for her desk lamp and Lincoln tells her to look on her desk. *When Lincoln says it's not a boy, she asks if the bully is a dog. *She believes Lincoln's lie about trash can lids being "all the rage right now" and wears one as a hat. Making the Case *She continuously walks into walls: one time when Lincoln's filming her, and the other time when she tells him she refuses to speak to him ever for his video. Driving Miss Hazy *When Lori tells her to make her bed because she needs a ride to the mall, she thought Lori meant it literally, and constructs a bed. *She failed her driving test 12 times, one of her failures included crashing Vanzilla into a tree, and setting a fire hydrant to spring a leak, with a nun screaming at the top of her lungs in a panic, and a paper boy hanging by a branch. *When she goes to the DMV to take her driving test, she goes the wrong way. *She fails her test again because she believes that everything she did on Lincoln's video game was realistic. *She does not know how to drive a lawnmower, and drives through the hedges. *She has no knowledge about car parts or their location. *She tries to turn off the lamp with her sleeping mask on, as well as thinking she got it when Lori says "Click." *While listing off all the places Leni could have driven her siblings to, she mentions the mall twice. *When Lori confessed she sabotaged Leni's driving test, Leni didn't seem to know about the word sabotage, and mispronounced the word as "sa-vo-taj". *After Lori says she'll make it up to Leni, she asks if she'll buy her the dress, after Lincoln explained sabotaged in a different way. *She accidentally drives Vanzilla into a swimming pool, thinking it's the carpool lane. No Guts, No Glori *She tells Lori she's not her and that she's wearing a scarf, while leaving the room to meet up with Lincoln and the other sisters in his room. *While being chased by Luan's fake spider, she calls the exterminator to take care of it. *She mistakes a garden hose for a water snake. Project Loud House *She cannot walk and chew gum at the same time. In Tents Debate *When she votes for Aloha Beach, she points upward instead of raising her hand. *She thinks her side won in a 5 against 5 decision, to which Lynn corrects her saying it's a tie. *She reminds her teammates that they are trying to coax Lincoln to vote for Aloha Beach when they were pretending they aren't. *When Lori says the sodium hydrochlorite plan "has Lisa written all over it", Leni thinks that the label is how Lisa's name is spelled. Sound of Silence *'Possible': When she comes to get Lincoln to help her with her "Manotard" design, she reminds him that they talked about it "tomorrow" and immediately corrects herself by saying "yesterday." **This could be a natural slur of speech as evidenced by her immediate correction. *She doesn't know the definition for "hypothetical." *She accidentally calls Lincoln "Landon." Space Invader *She tells Lori that she brushes her hair exactly 50 times a day to keep it beautiful. She's at 34; when Lori asks her how old the boy that asked her out was, she loses count and restarts from 16. Picture Perfect *When Lincoln tells Leni to move to the left, she moves to her right, thinking she meant his left. *She thinks a solar eclipse is happening when her shades drop over her eyes, and when Lincoln removes the shades, she says he's like a wizard, or a weatherman. *When Lincoln threw the ice packs and bandage, she and Lisa told him to throw them, even though he threw it already. *She says "And this glasses isn't I, either." which is grammatically incorrect. **This is presumably intended as a pun. Undie Pressure *She says "Like" after she was told not to, resulting in her being eliminated from the competition only a few seconds after it started. Linc or Swim *In Lincoln's invaded fantasy of the deluxe pool, Leni brings a real chicken to a chicken fight. *She says "Marco" instead of saying "Polo" when playing Marco Polo with Luan. Luan tells her that she's Polo, then Leni asks "Who's Leni?". *She later says that there's ten of them and when Lucy corrects her, she tells her that she forgot Marco. Changing the Baby *When Leni wants to show Lily her fashion magazines, she cannot get out of the crib, which she calls a "baby prison." Then she bawls, much to Lincoln and Lori's annoyance. *When Lisa takes Lily from Leni while she's taunting Luan for taking her, she thinks Lily turned invisible. *Leni was frightened when Lucy said "Boo" to her, despite the fact that Lucy was standing right in front of her. Overnight Success *She once blew the power in the house when she and her friends plugged in too many hairdryers and curling irons at once. *She calls Clyde "Claude" and "Clark." *Whenever Clyde faints upon seeing Lori, Leni thinks there are peanuts in what she gave him. Ties That Bind *When Lori tells Leni to take her shirt off, she says she can't because boys are watching her, but the only boy seeing her was Luan's dummy, Mr. Coconuts. *When Luan performs her mime routine to Lily to cheer her up, Leni thinks Luan is really trapped in a box. *She wears Lori's sweater when she returns her shirt. *She tries to look for an invisible rope after seeing Luan perform another mime routine. *She doesn't know who the "dumb one" is, even when everyone hints it's her and when everyone exits the bathroom she states that she is still figuring it out. Hand-Me-Downer *She said sorry about her old shirt having her initials, even though the rest of the kids have the same initials. *A flashback reveals that she never learned how to ride a bike and thought it would move on its own. Sleuth or Consequences *When Lincoln and Lucy accuse Leni of clogging the toilet, she thinks they're interviewing her. *'Possible': Leni's favorite color is zebra, which is an animal, not a color. **Alternatively, the term "zebra" could mean a black-and-white striped pattern, which is technically a color. *She believes Lisa's exaggeration of Princess Pony being so sickeningly sweet, it can give one a toothache. Butterfly Effect *She thinks the hole in the wall caused by the chemical explosion is an extension to her and Lori's closet. The Green House *She wastes water by running it and not even using it. *When Lincoln tells her to use a moist towelette to clean herself, she tells him she's showering and closes the curtain on herself even though she's fully dressed. Lincoln does this at the end of the episode as well. *When Lincoln takes the TV away, Leni picks up the remote and thinks their neighborhood is on TV. *When Lincoln takes the fridge away, Leni comes in to get a drink of water and ends up getting nothing but air. She even demands a refill when she and the other girls get their stuff back. Along Came a Sister *In a flashback, Leni thinks Clyde in his spider costume is a real spider. **This was presumably shown to show her extreme . *When the others try to hide Frank from her, Leni thinks they're planning a surprise party for her and even says she won't tell herself about it. *When Lisa tries to convince her she's lactose intolerant, Leni says she's tolerant of everyone, whether or not they lack toes. Chore and Peace *Leni's chore is cleaning the bathroom, and all she does is pluck a hair out of the sink. *She calls Lincoln "Pop-Pop" whenever he brings up any problems or concerns because his white hair reminds her of their grandfather. It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House *Leni tells the gang that they should split the quarter Lincoln found 40/40. *When she and Lori are looking for the money together, she mistakes a Halloween skeleton prop for the remains of Sharon DeMonet. *When Lincoln wonders what they are doing, Lori lies and says they're just cleaning below, but Leni blurts out that they're looking for the money. *Leni says she found it. But by "it", she means her floral pump that she lost (not the money). *When Lori complains that they found nothing (meaning they haven't found any money yet), Leni retorts by saying her aforementioned floral pump is not "nothing." Cover Girls *Leni thinks Lori turned into Lincoln and Lily turned invisible and complains that nobody tells her anything. **'Note': This is the second time she thought Lily turned invisible. *She agreed to cover for Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa, and gave the task of covering for them to Lincoln. *When Rita asks "Leni" about her spring cleaning, Lincoln imitates her and says as soon as she "finds her springs, she'll clean them". *Leni runs into Luan dressed like her and does a mirror routine with her. *Leni says it was a pinky swear that they would get right back to their spring cleaning after they were done with their things, but holds out her thumb instead. *'Possible': Leni (dressed as Lana) thought she was a victim of mistaken identity when Mall Cop Captain stopped her from trailing mud at the mall. Attention Deficit *Rita shows Leni how to put on makeup when she gets her lipstick in her eyes and her eyeliner on her lips. When she gets it right, she still uses too much. *When Leni visits Clyde's house, she tries to find her room, even after Howard reminds her that it's not her house. *Leni mistakes the inside of the McBrides' grandfather clock as Lisa's room. House Music *When Lincoln asks for help after Lana hogtied him, Leni comes back for him, apologizes, and carries him like a handbag instead of untying him. *Luna tells Leni to sing backup, and she sings the actual word "backup" as opposed to the actual lyrics. Then Luna tells her she has to sing what's on the page, to which she responds by literally singing "what's on the page." *During the family's performance, Leni walks backwards, claiming she is a "backup" dancer and falls off the stage. A Novel Idea *During the girls' popgun fight, Leni has her gun aimed at her own face; Lisa changes its direction before she fires. April Fools Rules *After Lincoln and the girls trap Luan in a crate, they make fun of her with crate-related puns. Leni made a joke saying, "You're in a crate!" and laughs at that, while the others just stare at her confused. Lincoln says that they should all go to bed. *When the other girls are hiding from Luan's pranks and run out of food thanks to Lana eating it all, they suggest to draw straws. Leni just concedes to going and sacrificing herself because she claims to be a terrible artist, meaning she would make a terrible drawing of a straw. *While Lincoln avoided Luan's kitchen direction arrows, Leni follows them to an undisclosed location, and thanks each and every one of them. Cereal Offender *She tries to release all the lobsters from their tank, and the grilled chickens (even though they're already dead and cooked) from the rotisserie, because she does not want anyone to eat them. *While freeing the lobsters, she points to the direction to the ocean, then points the other way which is leading to more of the store. Come Sale Away *She says to Lana, she could neither sell a dress if it was 50% off, nor even if it was half off, which is the same thing. *She tries to sell the garage itself at the garage sale. *She doesn't know what the garage door remote is and calls it a "clickie thingy". *She mistakes Lily's blanket for numerous other things like a doormat and a napkin. Roughin' It *She says she can wear her poncho for all five seasons when there are only four. Raw Deal *She believes that they're going to meet Pop-Pop at the park, because the park has a "geezer." Lincoln corrects her by saying that the park has a "geyser", not a "geezer." *She casts her fishing line in a bush. *When everyone was shocked that the Dowl was fake, Leni still kept smiling instead of being shocked like everyone else. A Fair to Remember *When Lori needs a plan to get Bobby back from Lincoln, Leni suggests that she hang out with Ronnie Anne because she thinks Ronnie Anne would be like the sister Lori never had. Lori already has nine sisters by the way Leni meant it. It wouldn't be so dumb if she meant it the other way around though by saying that Lori would be like the sister Ronnie Anne never had. One of the Boys *Her male counterpart, Loni, runs into the wall, thinking someone moved the doorway. *When the boys dogpile on the alternate universe's version of their dad and tell him to say "uncle," Loni says it's their dad. *Both Leni and Loni are easily fooled by Lincoln's lie that he is referring to nuns when he mentions sisters. *'Possible': In the dimension where the brothers have a sister named Linka, when "Lincoln" is confused that the brothers are suddenly nice despite being bullies earlier in the episodes, Loni assumes that Linka wants him and the rest of the brothers to stay in her room until she falls asleep. A Tattler's Tale *When everybody is complaining that Lola knows their secrets, Lynn thinks there's a rat (slang term for a snitch) in the group. Leni thinks Lynn was referring to a real rat, as she jumps in fear and asks where it is before Lisa corrects her by giving her the correct meaning. *When Lincoln realizes Lola was the true rat, he tells his sisters that her name rhymes with "granola." Leni presumes that Lisa was the rat. Funny Business *She didn't throw the pie at Luan at a party because she was in the audience, making Luan throw the pie at herself. *She wrote her last name on the position. Snow Bored *She misspells the words "fun" and "school" as "f-o-n" and "s-k-o-o-l" respectively. *When Lisa tells everyone that she can't stand to hear them spell erroneously, Leni thought they were still spelling "fun". The Price of Admission *She believes Lincoln is talking about savings on shopping, when he says it's Daylight Saving Time; she then leaves for school. One Flu Over the Loud House *When Leni checks Lincoln's temperature to make sure he isn't sick, she wrongly says that Lincoln's temperature is 986°F. She meant to say 98.6°F (37°C), the normal human body temperature. *While firing chicken noodle soup at the sick siblings, Lincoln warns Leni that Lori is at 9:00 (behind her). Leni tells him to make up his mind, asking what time it is, not knowing the contagious Lori is behind her. *When Lincoln says that she's starting to act like Mother Teresa, her rebuttal is that their mother's name is Rita, not Teresa. *She gets picky about the protective masks she could wear, even though the sick siblings are behind her. *When Lincoln tells Leni to duck after Luna sneezes, she thinks there's a real duck and asks if it's sick. *'Possible': When Lincoln asks for the table, Leni wonders if he plans on making his sick sisters a meal, even though Clyde is already doing that. **However, since Lincoln was the only one communicating with Clyde, it is possible that she was unaware that Clyde was making a meal. ***It also might've been possible that she thinks that the only way to cure the zombie flu is to give them a loving thing while the others think that the only way to do so is to shoot chicken-noodle soup to them from a gun. In fact, she doesn't know what the zombie flu is. Season 2 11 Louds a Leapin' *She continuously makes Christmas outfits out of her mother's decorations, mistakenly thinking they're her fabrics. *She even made a vest for Mr. Grouse from his curtains. Brawl in the Family *When Leni came downstairs wearing her new dress, she thought Lori holding her dress (which was the same one Leni bought) was a brand new mirror that was installed. *When Lincoln asks Lori and Leni how they resolved their fight over the dress, Leni says that Lori gets to wear it on any day of the week that ended with "Y", and she gets to wear it the rest of the time. In other words, Lori gets to wear it every day of the week (since the days of the week all end with "Y"), while Leni will never have a day to wear it. Suite and Sour *'Possible': Leni might of been the one that spelt business center as "BISNES CENTER" when setting up for the play. *Leni finds a name tag with the name Fritz on it, and mistakes it for a souvenir pin. *When people immediately assume she was Fritz (due to her wearing the name tag), she immediately thought she worked at the spa. *'Possible': Leni doesn't know how to pronounce her own last name, as she pronounced it as "La-ood." *Leni does not realize she was talking with Lily and her dad through the phone. *Leni does not realize she was expelling her own family from the hotel. Back in Black *'Possible': Leni tells Lincoln about Lucy's makeover, saying that Lucy will be the "Future Mrs. Rocky", instead of Rocky's surname, although this could be due to not knowing his surname. Vantastic Voyage *When Lincoln comes up with a plan to get Lynn Sr. to get a new van, he suggests they use the subliminal approach. All the sisters agree, "Mm-hmm...", except Leni, because she didn't understand. *When Lori tells Steve that she and Leni would like to go for a test drive, Leni thinks that they're taking a test and tells Lori that she didn't study. Cheater by the Dozen *During the stakeout, Leni thinks they're having steak, but instead makes salmon and asks if it can be a "salmon-out", saying that steak is a little unhealthy. *She thinks that one of Bobby's friends is Bobby, and says he put on some height. *On Leni's phone, Lori's name is misspelled as "LOR-E". Lock 'n' Loud *Leni says her life's work is a six-piece children's puzzle. *When Lynn teaches Leni and Lola to fight a dummy just in case if a burglar broke in, Leni flirted with the dummy instead of attacking, claiming it looked cute. When Lola attacked it; however, Leni chastised Lola for attacking it, thinking "he" liked her. *When the Loud kids were cheering when Lincoln informed them that the burglar was caught, Leni still had feelings towards the dummy (which she named Donnie), and says that she and "Donnie" should've ran away to Mexico while they had the chance. *Leni claims she has a deadly spray to use against the burglar called "Fatal Encounter." However, Lori points out she's just holding a perfume sample. The Whole Picture *While going through Lincoln's childhood memories, Leni mentions the time when Lincoln accidentally deleted all of his childhood photos, despite Lola telling her that just happened that morning. No Such Luck *Lincoln tells Leni that he doesn't want to go her charity fashion show out of fear that his "bad luck" could make her trip, jam a zipper, or break a heel. Later, when Lana offers Lincoln to come to her alligator wrestling match, Leni intervenes, and tells Lana to reconsider inviting Lincoln, giving the same exact reasons Lincoln told her earlier (trip, jam a zipper, or break a heel). *'Possible': When Lincoln can't come to the movies with the family because of his "bad luck", Leni says she'll tell him how the movie ends, which is a spoiler. Kick the Bucket List *When Leni asks Clyde if he wants a partner to play with on the seesaw, Clyde denies the offer, saying that he has Lincoln (which is actually a rock with Lincoln's face painted on it). Leni, not noticing that it's not the real Lincoln, says hi to "him". Later, when the twins attacked Clyde for ruining their sandcastle, Leni, needing to go to the bathroom, asked "Lincoln" to watch the twins while she's gone. Party Down *Leni tells Lincoln (who's in disguise) that she cannot let him in the party due to him not being on this list and informs her it's a shopping list. She gets upset that "feta cheese" isn't coming. *When Leni takes another photo of Lori, she mispronounces "sophisticated" as "constipated." Fed Up *'Possible': She gave Lynn Sr. a 10 just for using skates to cut up hot dogs as if he was actually in a figure skating competition. *She hides the ingredients for Lynn Sr.'s goulash in his slippers and robe, leading to the parents discovering the kids sabotaging the meal. *When deciding on what dish to make for their parents, Leni suggests they make goulash. When Lincoln tells her that goulash is one of the dishes their father cooks weekly, and want to avoid it, which is why they're doing this, Leni claims that she misses it. *She broke the microwave oven. Pulp Friction *She mistakes Lincoln and Clyde's comic book as a coloring book. **Ironically, this happens after she has a smart moment. Pets Peeved *Leni chases the laser pointer dot along with Cliff. She complains that it's moving too fast. Potty Mouth *She accidentally uses Lori's phone (thinking it was hers), and deletes her schedule. L is for Love *Leni thinks the secret admirer is the mailman, since he gave her the love letter. *When Rita tells the kids that the love letters were meant for her husband, Leni thinks that Sam likes her father. *When Leni gives her letter to Chaz, she writes Chaz with an inverted "Z." Out of the Picture *When Lola wanted Leni to take a picture of her for the yearbook, Leni claims that her phone can't do that. Leni thinks that her phone can only do selfies. Room with a Feud *'Possible': She unknowingly spoiled the winner of the baking competition Lincoln was watching. *'Possible': While taking the compatibility test, Leni remarks how she got one of the questions wrong, despite the fact that there are no right or wrong answers in a compatibility test. **She could have wrote an incorrect detail about herself. *Leni laughs at every little thing Luan says, which is evident when she began laughing hard when Luan said she needed to use the bathroom. Spell It Out *'Possible': She got pink paint on Lucy because she didn't see her, even though she was startled by her sudden presence like everyone else. *Due to not being able to speak, Leni apologizes to Lucy for walking all over her by playing a game of Tic-Tac-Toe on Lisa's board. Fool's Paradise *'Possible': Not mentioning the ad for the clown camp sooner, when the siblings are thinking of ways to avoid Luan's pranks on April Fools Day. *When the family is voting not to open the door, she touches her ear instead of her nose, causing her to say in frustration that she always does this wrong. **Ironically, she did it right in "Suite and Sour" and "Potty Mouth", and Lincoln lost those times. *'Possible': She says she would rather be stuck to the sign than fall victim to Luan's pranks, despite the fact that she has already been pranked. **However, what she possibly means is that she would rather be stuck than fall victim to Luan's other pranks. Job Insecurity *She thought that her father got plastic surgery after seeing another man in his desk. **She also has to rely on a photo to identify her own father. *She held a leaf in front of her while hiding behind the window, despite being completely out of Lynn Loud Sr.'s sight. *While looking for a new job for Lynn Sr., after Lincoln said that a company was looking for someone who is good with Internet startup, Leni thought that someone already started the Internet. *Leni thought the Russian word nyet meant "yes." (It actually means the opposite.) Garage Banned *Leni asked Lori if the dress she's wearing (which is her usual dress) clashes with the color of her toenails. When Lori says it's fine, she heads back into her closet, and a few moments later, she asks the same question while wearing the same dress. *Leni says that Lori's lucky that she gets her own room, despite having her own room now (because of Lori's absence). *When Lana came into her room to tell her that she had a bad dream, Leni asks Lana what the dream was about. When Lana said that blood-sucking aliens were approaching her, Leni panicked, and started barricading her door with her dresser, believing that the blood-sucking aliens were real. *When Lori faked the garage being infested with mice, Lisa used her latest invention to hypnotize the mice, saying that they're easily fooled because of their miniscule brains. Leni, however, falls victim to the machine, due to her low intelligence. Change of Heart *She thinks there are only forty states in America, instead of fifty. (Mr. Grouse also doesn't know the correct number of states, as he said there are 48 states. He may just be counting the Contiguous United States, hence excluding Alaska and Hawaii.) *She has difficulty passing the letter P in the alphabet. Health Kicked *Leni doesn't seem to know what a fecal study is. *When Lincoln tells his sisters his plan to get their parents into shape, Leni asks, "What kind of shape? A triangle, or more like a circle thingy?" *'Possible': Leni's idea of working on triceps is folding t-shirts. **This is debatable, since her father claims it works. Future Tense *When Rita and Lynn Sr. wanted Lori and Leni to take SAT prep classes, since it's the best way to get into a good college, Leni remarks "What about just using the front door?" **Because of that remark, Rita suggests they book Leni up for the double session, which could mean she needs twice as much education than Lori, due to her lack of intelligence. *While taking photos of Lori, Luan, and Lucy, Leni took a photo of them while Lori wasn't ready yet, due to her telling Luan that she was doing her duck face wrong. *When the Loud family was picking up trash on the interstate, Leni is unaware that her garbage bag has a hole in it, causing whatever trash she puts in to fall out, prompting her to put it back in, with similar results. *When Lori and Leni arrived home after taking their SAT prep classes, Leni, along with Lori, stated that their verbal scores went up 200, and Leni says her verbal score is now 200, meaning that her verbal score was originally 0 (which means she was completely illiterate beforehand). **This could explain why Leni wasn't able to say her own surname in "Suite and Sour," since she was reading it in a card. *Just like "Along Came a Sister", she thinks Luan's fake spider is real. Lynner Takes All *When Lynn was gloating "Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner!", Leni responds with "I thought we were having salmon." *After Lynn smacked Leni into the wall, when "racing" her up the stairs, Lynn says "You went down hard!", and Leni responds with "I thought I was going up," while also walking into the direction of the wall. *Leni ruins the Louds' plan to throw the game, so Lynn could win by literally throwing the game board out of the window. Yes Man *When Luna asked Lori and Leni to spot her some green (give her Luna some money), Leni thought Luna wanted to play I-Spy. *Leni tried to cross her eyes to see what her eye color was, inevitably getting them stuck. *'Possible': During the song, she referred to her closet organizer as "a closet thing." No Laughing Matter *At the beginning of the episode, it was established that flushing the toilet would raise the water temperature in the shower. Leni, however, forgot about that, and unknowingly scalded Luna during the latter's shower. *Lincoln tells the siblings that Luan heard everything they said and she's giving up comedy. Leni thinks that Luan's show at the Chortle Portal will be really bad. *Leni does a spit take whenever someone talks, even if it's not a joke. No Spoilers *As established, Leni keeps spoiling surprise parties for whoever the surprise party is for. *She thought Cliff was communicating with her by a series of synchronized blinks, when it was actually just a distraction. *She thought her siblings screaming was a new salutation. *She thought she farted when it was actually air escaping from a deflating balloon. *When Lincoln fell down the stairs after tripping on one of Luna's drums, Leni suggested Lincoln use parachute pants so he can get down safely. *Before heading off to the Hazeltucky Party Outlet to get Rita a birthday card, Leni thought she forgot her shoes, until she realizes she's already wearing them. *She thought a birthday card with a music-like theme was a musical card, when actually, her cellphone rang every time she opens the card. **Also, she thinks about making the 'card jingle' her ring tone, apparently forgetting that it was already her ring tone. *She accidentally spoiled Lynn Sr.'s upcoming surprise party when the siblings decided to make her their official party planner. Not a Loud *'Possible': She believed Lincoln was carried to the house by an eagle, even though the blanket he was wrapped in just had the presidential seal on it. **Then again, she was only five years old when Lincoln was born, so it makes sense that she does not recall every detail. Tricked! *'Possible': She wonders why the severed head of Marie Antoinette is so pale, and when Lucy explains that she was decapitated, Leni comments that she still would have put on some blush. The Crying Dame *When Leni made hair extensions for Lori, she states that she needs a stapler to attach them to Lori. *When feeding Lily, she says "Open the airplane, here comes the tunnel." rather than vice versa. That said, it should be a train, not an airplane, and she makes a growling sound. Anti-Social *'Possible': When Lincoln says that Lynn Sr. has become them when they were using their electronics nonstop, Leni screamed in horror, assuming that Lynn Sr. transformed into one of them. Snow Way Out *Leni uses a hair dryer to reheat a pot of goulash, instead of the oven, saying that she didn't want the goulash to get split ends. *Leni doesn't recognize the winning Burpin' Burger wrapper when she gets it. She thinks that it was a dirty wrapper. *When Leni opened one of the entrances in Burpin' Burger, she thought the snow blocking the doorway was a closet the restaurant had to store snow. Season 3 Tripped! *On the title card, Leni is oblivious to the danger present, and is more focused on taking a selfie. *She misspells fashion and doctor as "fashun" and "doctir" respectively on her fashion advice booth. *When Rita told Leni to imagine the hot heat as if she were on the beach, Leni says she cannot do that, because of the dress she's wearing. *Leni prepared egg salad sandwiches weeks before the vacation, even though eggs begin spoiling the moment they're cooked, hence why she and her family got sick after eating them. *'Possible': When the family are shooting her dirty looks during the song and mentioning the egg salad gone wrong, she obliviously smiles, probably meaning that as a compliment. *She thought the prisoner's handcuffs were bracelets and unlocks them. *When the top half of Vanzilla was knocked off, instead of being scared that the family lost all of their luggage, Leni cheered at the fact that the van is now a "convertible." *While horseback riding with Lori, Luan, and Lucy, Leni rides her horse backwards. Insta-gran *When Lincoln said "bingo" after completing the fabricated photo of Seymour and Myrtle kissing, she told Lincoln that Bingo doesn't start until 4:00. A Fridge Too Far *'Possible': She mispronounces minestrone as "mine-strone." **This is debatable, as she says this intentionally, claiming that the minestrone is hers, and no one else's. Selfie Improvement *In Lori's flashback of Carol winning the golf tournament, she cheered for Lori for having the highest score, when lower scores are better in golf. *'Possible': She asked Lori for her phone back so she could like Carol's picture. *When Lori says that cute, lovable animals are her middle name, Leni misunderstands the turn of phrase and says that she thought Lori's middle name was Marie. **On top of this, there's reason to suspect that Leni got Lori's middle name wrong entirely. In "Driving Miss Hazy," the middle name on Lori's license starts with L. However, it's possible that this is a retcon. *She thinks Lori is referring to the corgi when Lori says "That rat!". No Place Like Homeschool *'Possible': She didn't know that Lincoln's plan was to wake Lola to ask for her help. Fool Me Twice *She mistakes her actual family for the stunt doubles. *When being reminded to wake up so the stunt doubles can take their place, she pops her feet out instead of her face. *When the family was panicking when they realize they're trapped in the garage, Leni casually states that Luan has the garage remote, oblivious about the predicament she and her family are in. Pipe Dreams *Leni thought the bathroom mirror was broken, when the mirror was actually opened, showing the cosmetics inside. Fandom Pains *'Possible': She didn't understand why the main characters of Vampires of Melancholia have pointy teeth. *'Possible': Right after Lori says that hanging upside down is giving her a migraine, Leni says that it's giving her a headache. **She could be referring to a headache weaker than Lori's. **She also says that sitting in a coffin is also hard on your back, after Lori says that coffins provide zero lumbar support (the lumbar is the lower area on your back). *Her idea of a vampire themed snack is garlic bread, even though vampires hate garlic. Rita Her Rights *She didn't know that Rita's vest was needed for community service. Head Poet's Anxiety *When Lucy gave Leni a poem describing a dress to sharpen her poetry skills, Leni decided to add it to her blog (by which she just takes the poem, and slaps it to her computer). Friendzy *When Leni brought over five friends, she had to double check to make sure she had five friends. *When the policeman told the friends to leave the house, Leni leaves along with them, until Lori reminds her that she lives there. Shop Girl *When the siblings were trying to teach Leni how to be more assertive, she kept acting nice instead of doing what her siblings told her to do. *When she is ready to show the world the new Leni, she wonders where the old Leni went. *When she finds a man's credit card, she mistakes it for his ID and refers to him as "Mr. Bank." *When Ms. Carmichael says that they could use someone like Leni in her store, Leni doesn't pick up on the hint and says she will get back to her with a list of names. Scales of Justice *She constantly runs into various objects whenever she gets scared. *She mistakes Lana for a monster, due to her being covered in mud. *Neither she nor Lana apparently knows that 10,000 is an actual number. *During her first picnic with Becky, Leni claims she does not to know what a baguette is and therefore she just got bread, but the bread she actually got is a baguette. *She mistakenly thought that the Fishmans were surgeons rather than sturgeons. Crimes of Fashion *When Ms. Carmichael tries to take Leni aside, Leni misinterprets her intentions and believes that she wants to go on a scavenger hunt to find the missing scarves. *When Ms. Carmichael tells her that she has to let her go, she asks "Go where?", not understanding that the term means she's fired. *She thinks Lincoln and Clyde's mission is taking place at the beach. *She calls Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, "Blake Saucy" and "One-Armed Joe." Sitting Bull *'Possible': After Luan hurts herself to show what she does to cheer kids up after ouchies, Leni thanks her for the same thing. *When Leni said "one and two," she held up three fingers instead of two. *After Luna says "We were just in the neighborhood," Leni blows the secret plan to get Lynn to quit babysitting, similar to "Lynner Takes All." Really Loud Music *During her song with Lori, she misunderstands a text from Chaz reading "XOXOXO" as talking about tic-tac-toe. *She mistakes 'Bubblegum Pop' Luna for Lola. *When Doug announces Luna (while in her "Lulu" getup), Leni thought that was her real name and she states "I'm so embarrassed. I've been calling her Luna all these years." Everybody Loves Leni *She thinks that one of the mannequins is talking to her when it was Miguel. *When Leni's work friends asked her if she double-booked, she said that made two separate plans on the same day, not realizing that that is exactly what double-booking means. *When Lincoln tells Leni how he got all of his friends together, Leni misinterprets his advice and thinks that he means her friends should meet his friends. *After Lincoln and Lori tell her that her friends have to learn to share her and to "march back to the store and tell them to grow up," she tells her friends "if you can't learn to share the store, then you have to march back to the room and grow me up!", later regretting not practicing on the bus. The Loudest Thanksgiving *When Rita asks her to put a leaf in the table, she put an actual leaf on the table instead, most likely due to mishearing it as putting a leaf on the table. Predict Ability *'Possible:' She initially doesn't notice 'hipster' Lincoln sitting right next to her in Vanzilla. *She forgets what she was doing in the bathroom while Lincoln was waiting for her to finish. *She warns 'clown' Lincoln to watch out for potholders, when she really meant potholes. Racing Hearts *Leni didn't realized the "backpack" Lori gave her was a leash, even though the rope was clearly visible. *When Luna says that she and Sam have "nada" in common, Leni claims that at least they have "nada," only for Lori to tell her that "nada" means "nothing." Cooked! *She holds a box upside down while cleaning. *When an irresponsible teen is looking for work after he left the sunroof on his parent's car open during a rainstorm, she approves of him working at the restaurant, saying that she finds him "relatable." *She unknowingly opens the front door on Lincoln. *She unknowingly opens the kitchen door on Lynn Sr., and when she sees his unconscious body, she thinks he's asleep, asking "Why is he napping during the gland opening?". *When she offers two people a booth, she says, "Please take a seat, but give it back at the end of your meal." *When Lynn Sr. decides to name some of the dishes after the kids, the kids list off dishes with their names in it; but, Leni comes up with "hamburgers" as her suggestion. Season 4 Washed Up *When the boat's engine started sputtering, Leni thought she had bowel trouble and thought the smoke emitting from the engine was her flatulence. *When Luna said that the island they are on is pretty deserted, Leni comments that she's starving, mistaking the word "deserted" for "desserts." *When Leni takes note of how the coast guard's ship is getting smaller, she thought the boat was shrinking and thought it get too small to the point where they all won't fit. Recipe for Disaster *She mistakes Lynn Sr.'s cookbook, Lucy's poetry book and Lola's diary for library books and attempts to return them to the library. Lola arrives to stop her from doing so. Present Tense *When the family starts to reminisce on past memories after giving Lynn Sr. their scrapbook, Leni comments that they'll never forget the time they made that scrapbook, despite doing that very thing that very morning. Love Birds *Leni asks where the summer umbrella is, in November. Leader of the Rack *When Ms. Carmichael gives Leni the clipboard, Leni asks if she wants her to read the name of who's in charge off of it, not picking up on the hint that Ms. Carmichael is leaving her in charge. *She takes the mannequin Tanya out for dim sum. Kings of the Con *She apparently doesn't know how to spell "bored." *She gets stuck to a seat on the High Roller vehicle, eventually getting it off by unplugging her seat belt. Good Sports *She says that a football doesn't look like a foot. Miscellaneous Listen Out Loud Meet the Loud Family *She asks if "podcasty" is a real word. *When everyone is off topic, Lincoln tries to get them back on track by picking up where they were in their talk, Leni tells him they're in his room. *When Lisa says she wants to talk about genome mapping, Leni thinks she means their pet Geo. **And when Lisa corrects Leni, Leni wonders when they renamed him. Lola Loud *She accidentally told her siblings a secret involving her stepping on Lincoln's model spaceship, and tossing the pieces in Mr. Grouse's garbage can so he would never find it. When Lincoln questions if she actually did that, Leni is quick to chastising Lola for blurting it out (since her episode involves gossiping), despite Lisa telling her that she just told everyone herself. **Later, when the siblings refuse to let Lola continue with her podcast, Leni tries to say the spaceship incident was her (Lola's) fault, where, once again, Lisa corrects her by saying that she did that. *According to Lola, Leni once brought a bar of soap to a meteor shower. Leni Loud *She did not know that the red light meant the microphone was on. *She spent $70 on a new outfit even though the podcast was strictly auditory. *She wanted to start at the nail salon, but later she figured the listeners didn't want to hear about it. *When Leni and Lincoln went to the pet store, she only commented that their family buys food and toys for Lana, causing Lincoln to remind her that the family also buys things for their pets in the store. *She thought 50% off and half off were two different things. *She commented on the department store being called the anchor store, even though she never saw an anchor in it. *When Lincoln said "You're the best, Leni!", Leni thought he meant she was the best among other Lenis, (who she didn't know). *'Possible': She accidentally laid her eyes on a puppy at the pet store, prompting her to adopt it. Luan Loud *According to Lynn Sr., Leni frequently tries to dry her hair with the microwave. Lana Loud *When Lana asks about the most important member in the family, Leni's answer is "Mr. Grouse." *She answers him again after Lana asked her about going to the mall. *She confessed to scratching the van even though Lana didn't even know who did that. *She thought that compact spaces are for people with makeup compacts, not compact cars. *When she sees how good toothpaste is at getting scratches out of the van, she wonders what it could do for her under eye circles and squirts it in her eyes, resulting in serious stinging. *She calls Lana's air compressor a "blow dryer thingy" and uses it to dry her hair. There Will Be Chaos Video Game Mojo *She mistakes a video game controller for a new phone and was trying to figure out how it works, which is why Lincoln kept losing. *'Possible': She thinks she should ask Cliff or Charles for help on her problem. Gone Fishing *During a game of Go Fish, when she asks Lincoln if he has any five's and he says Go Fish, Leni goes out to the lake and starts fishing in a boat while still playing the game. No Spoilers *She falls for Lincoln's diversion of saying there's something shiny. The Spot *'Possible': She's sitting on Cliff when she and her siblings wanna watch TV. The Call *When Lincoln tries getting privacy in the attic, her hiding spot is the rafter with a feather over her face. Wall Walker *She keeps walking into walls and doors. There Will Be More Chaos Date Night *She falls for Lori's three-holed button diversion. *She can't see the screen because she's wearing her sunglasses. The Art of Cooking *'Possible': When Lynn Sr. orders pizza after his Enchilada Casserole is a bust, Leni has a carrot on her plate instead of a slice of pizza. Live Life Loud! Private Eyes *Leni, whose occupation is a flapper girl, attempts to fly, apparently taking the name too literally. Sam's Pick *She almost lets it slip that Luna lost Sam's guitar pick. **Also she believed Lynn when she said they were looking for a pickle, and didn't tell anyone about finding the picks in Luna's guitar case. es:Leni Loud/Momentos Tontos Family Tree Disjoint Custody *She claims that Lincoln's "I'm the only boy" excuse won't work because it's the 21st century. Lucy's ABCs of the Loud House *According to the letter "S," Leni constantly does pratfalls while going down the staircase due to her looking at her phone. After Dark The Early Bird and the Worms *She believes Lana's story that the kitchen floor is quicksand and that Lana is made of helium. Breakfast is Ready! *She tackles Rita before she goes into the kitchen, due to her still thinking the floor is quicksand. Loud and Proud Mall Flop *After she exits the van she takes off in the wrong direction. *She doesn't even realize that it's her day off. Living Loud: Lincoln's List * The only task she assigned Lincoln was to complete his list of tasks. Welcome to the Loud House *She does not have even a basic idea of how to play Luna's guitar. Leni Loud’s Fashion Vlog *When she comments on how Lincoln has fun in his hero costume, she notes how she doesn't see any bread. *'Possible': She calls Lori her favorite roomie, even though she's Leni's only roommate. *When she commented on Luna's steel drums, she also told Luna that steel''ing is bad. *She was confused how a jumpsuit doesn't help your jumping. *She wonders how many ''peas Lynn put in her pee pants. *When she comments that pink is the new black, she wonders where the old black went. *When she recalled Luan's 'Leni costume,' she did not know why it looked so familiar. *She hoped that Luan remembered to water her gag flower, even though it's not real. *'Possible': She thinks that when Lana plays in the mud, she exfoliates with mud masks. She even keeps telling her that avocado is better for your skin. The Loud House Saves the Earth *She forgets how to post on social media. *Her making dresses out of decorations is mentioned again. Thanksgiving Seating Arrangement Trouble *She needs Lisa to teach her how to use a fork. Holiday Gift Guide *Her trying to make dinner with a hair dryer is mentioned again. Vacation Packin' Guide *Her mistaking her sunglasses falling for an eclipse is mentioned again. Vanzilla Seating Guide *She is rejected as a driver due to being too unreliable. **This is likely due to not having a driver's license. Holiday Party Guide *Her trying to make stew with a hair dryer is mentioned again. *Her making clothes out of decorations is mentioned again. Vanzilla Gets A New Look! *She accidentally deletes Lori's schedule again. 4th of July Guide *Her making jeans out of her only nightshirt is mentioned again. *Her saying, "Marco" instead of "Polo" and then asking, "Who's Leni?" when told she's Polo is mentioned again. The Loud House & Casagrandes Summer Cookout Guide *Her literally putting a "leaf" on the table is mentioned again. Living Loud: Summer School *She claims that she will never forget Lincoln returning her phone, then instantly forgets. Locker Decorating Guide *Her thinking she's being interviewed and saying her favorite color was zebra is mentioned again. *Her thinking the bathroom mirror was broken when really the door was open is mentioned again. Living Loud: Surprise Party *She isn't sure why she is at the Burpin' Burger at first. *She asks whether "Burpin' Burger" means that the customers or the burgers are burping. *She loses her order ticket. *She mistakes the smell of the trash can for funny-smelling burgers. *She seems surprised that the Burpin' Burger staff wants her to pay for the meal.